


Your Face Is All That I Want to See

by DisasterBi_Enby



Series: Dog Days Are Over [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Nightmares, Sharing a Bed, They are dumb and gay, and so in love, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 23:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20572577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisasterBi_Enby/pseuds/DisasterBi_Enby
Summary: Felix has a nightmare. Sylvain wants to comfort him. Tooth-rotting fluff ensues





	Your Face Is All That I Want to See

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I should work on my book.  
Also Me: Have some Sylvix. Food for the soul  
Me: Shit, you right, bro
> 
> I love two (2) soft dumbasses

Sylvain rolled over in his bed to look at Felix. The swordsman always looked so peaceful when he was asleep. His hair was fanned out around his face, which was graced with the faintest of smiles. 

Upon this sight, Sylvain’s chest tightened. The amount of love he felt for his childhood friend was  _ unreal _ . Just seeing Felix like this, unguarded and happy, made him fall head over heels all over again.

Sylvain had just awoken from a nightmare. He didn’t really remember most of the details, only vague images of his brother turning into a monster, the memory of being dropped into a well, and the feeling of being used by everyone around him remained from the dream. The moment Sylvain look at Felix, though, all thoughts about his nightmare went away. 

He’d always felt so safe with Felix. He would go to him whenever he had a nightmare, and now that Felix and Sylvain slept in the same bed whenever they got the chance, Sylvain’s nightmares just didn’t affect him as much.

Sylvain smiled as he stared unabashedly at Felix’s gorgeous face. Before long, however, Felix’s brow began to furrow, and his faint smile morphed into an equally faint frown. Sylvain knew exactly what that meant by now: Felix was having a nightmare. 

Sylvain placed a gentle kiss on Felix’s furrowed brow. Felix’s frown deepened, and a small whimper came from his closed lips. Sylvain softly caressed Felix’s cheek with his thumb. “Shh, Fe, it’s just a dream. I’m right here.” 

Felix unconsciously leaned into the touch. A single tear began its path down his face, soon followed by another, and then another, until they were falling in a constant stream. Sylvain’s heart nearly broke when a silent sob escaped from Felix. He pulled Felix into his arms and carded his fingers through Felix’s hair. “Hey, it’s alright. I’ve got you. We’re both safe in bed. C’mon, Fe, it’s okay.”

Felix’s eyes began to open, and Sylvain could see that they were red and filled with tears. Felix’s arms tightened around Sylvain in a vice-grip as sobs racked his body. 

“Hey, Felix, it’s okay. It was just a nightmare.” Felix’s grip loosened ever so slightly, and Sylvain pulled back to look him in the eyes. “Do you want to talk about it?” he asked, voice low and comforting. 

Felix nodded. “It was- we were-” He took a shuddering breath. “We were on the battlefield. You hadn’t noticed the enemy swordsman behind you. I didn’t… I couldn’t get to you in time,” his voice had broken on the last few words. “I threw myself into the fight, hoping to keep our promise, but it didn’t work.” Felix looked away from Sylvain’s disapproving look. “Then afterwards… people just kept saying you were such a hero, that your death was noble and that I should be proud,” the last sentence was filled with a venom that Sylvain was very familiar with. 

Felix had lost so many people to what others called “noble deaths.” He wouldn’t be able to take it if they ever said that about Sylvain. 

Sylvain knew the first order of business was to hold Felix close to him again. “I’m not going anywhere, I promise. The war’s over, and I’m safe.” Sylvain held Felix until his sobs subsided. He sat up, pulling Felix up with him. He took Felix’s face in his hands. “Felix, nothing is going to happen to me. Okay? Neither of us will be making good on our promise until we’re both old and grey.” 

The idea that Felix would throw himself into danger in order to keep their childhood promise scared Sylvain, but he knew he was in no place to reprimand Felix; he would do the exact same thing. 

Felix wiped the tears from his face and gave Sylvain a faint, soft smile. Sylvain’s heart swelled, and he slid his hands into Felix’s hair as he brought him in for a gentle kiss. 

When they inevitably parted, Sylvain smiled widely at Felix. “Hey, since I really doubt either of us are going to be able to sleep much now, how about we go take a walk around the monastery? We used to do that all the time back during school.”

Felix took a deep, shaky breath and nodded. Felix placed a brief, chaste kiss on Sylvain’s lips before pulling away to get dressed. Sylvain followed, and they both dressed quickly and silently. Before Felix could tie his hair up, Sylvain quietly asked, “Leave it down? Please, Fe.” Felix frowned, but did not finish tying his hair up. He did, however, blush wildly when Sylvain beamed at him.

In the silence of the night, the pair walked hand in hand in some unknown direction. Before Felix even realized what direction they were headed in, they were climbing the stairs to the Goddess Tower. 

When they reached the top, they silently stood, looking out at the silent night. Felix put a hand on Sylvain’s shoulder. “I’m sorry for waking you up, Sylvain.”

Sylvain shook his head and looked over at Felix. “Hey, it’s fine. You didn’t wake me up, I was already awake. Besides, I would have wanted you to wake me up anyway.”  
Felix’s brow furrowed with concern. “Why were you already awake?”

Sylvain cleared his throat and looked away. “I… I had a nightmare too.”

Felix tried to get Sylvain to look at him, but the redhead steadfastly refused to meet his eyes. “Why didn’t you wake me up?” Felix’s voice was quiet and filled with concern.

Sylvain was silent for a minute before he sighed. “I was fine. I didn’t really remember it when I woke up. Your beautiful face was enough to make me feel better.” Felix glared at him. “Hey, I’m serious! Just seeing you safe and calm was enough to make me feel better instantly. Besides, being awake already let me help you with your nightmare as soon as I noticed it.”

Felix was blushing madly. “Does- does seeing me sleep really help that much?” 

Sylvain smiled. “I think it’s really just seeing you in general that helps me. Knowing that you’re safe and that you feel safe enough to be vulnerable around me is the best feeling in this goddamn world.”

Felix blushed even harder, and Gods, Sylvain thought that was one of the most beautiful things he’d ever seen in his entire life. “I… I feel… I guess I feel the same way… about you, that is.”

Sylvain pulled Felix in for a kiss.  _ Goddess, _ he loved this man. When he pulled away, Felix’s smile was wide and open. Sylvain’s heart stopped in his chest; he needed to amend his earlier thought: this was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and would ever see in his life. 

“Felix, I love you more than anything. You know that, right?”

“I know, you idiot. I love you too.”

Sylvain took Felix’s hand and took in a deep breath. “I’ve realized something recently: I want you to be the first thing I see in the morning when I wake up, and the last thing I see before I fall asleep every single day for the rest of my life.”

Felix tilted his head to the side. “Sylvain, what are you-”

Felix’s words were stopped short when Sylvain dropped to one knee in front of him, still holding onto his hand.

“You know, I had something elaborate planned: roses, wine, dinner, the whole deal, but right here, right now, I can’t help but feel this is so much better. When we promised each other that we would stay together until we die together, I meant it. I meant it more than I’d ever meant anything, and I want to do everything I can to keep that promise.” Sylvain reached into his pocket, presenting a simple black band with designs in gold. “I love you. More than anything. And I want to spend every day of the rest of my life with you. So, Felix Hugo Fraldarius, will you marry me?” 

Felix had one hand over his mouth, and it was shaking. There were tears in his eyes as he choked out a faint “yes.” 

Sylvain’s jaw dropped. “Wait, really? You will?”

The deep blush returned to Felix’s cheeks. “Yes, Sylvain Jose Gautier, I will marry you. Don’t expect me to repeat it.”

Sylvain smiled so hard his cheeks hurt. He pulled Felix on top of him to kiss him, but they were both smiling too hard to actually call it a kiss. 

After a few moments, they sat up. Felix looked at the ring that was still in Sylvain’s hand when something caught his eye. “What do the words on the inside of the band say?” Felix asked. 

Sylvain blushed, and he handed the ring to Felix without saying a word. The inside of the ring had the words “...Until We Die Together” written in gold. Sylvain wordlessly produced another ring from his other pocket. This one was gold with designs in black. The words on the inside read “We’ll Stay Together…”

Sylvain was blushing just as hard as Felix had been when he finally spoke, saying, “I wanted them to be a permanent reminder of our promise.”

Felix grabbed Sylvain by the collar, pulling him into a searing kiss. When they finally pulled apart, Sylvain slipped the black band onto Felix’s finger. “We’ll stay together.”

Felix smiled and slipped the gold ring onto Sylvain’s hand. 

“Until we die together.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might be compelled to write a sequel in which these two announce their engagement. (and maybe a wedding)
> 
> Key word: might


End file.
